Rp at main gates (10/31/12)
'Where:' Yonshi Main Gates (10/31/12) 'Who:' Chi, Kuzan, Yume, Soudai, Riku 'Training And Other Casual Rp:' Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro felt the progress she had made with her body already, even if it was miniscule. The mere fact that the kunai she threw didn’t fall to the floor was a big step.-“Mada Mada Dane.”- She had a long way to go indeed. It was interesting how you endlessly continued learning things about yourself when you trained; she had discovered just yesterday that she was left handed during her target practice. Maybe she wasn’t that bad at aiming after all? Maybe she had just been throwing with the wrong hand all along? It didn’t mean she was amazing at it with her left hand but compared to her faulty accuracy with her right it was evident it made a big different.-“Hm…Need to get stronger still.”- She was already putting on her shoes, having packed her five kunai, eighteen senbon and water bottle into her empty pouch. The rock filled pouch was lying on the table waiting for her to put it on, so she did. She wrapped it tightly around her waist and secured the strap.-“Won’t keep progressing if I don’t do it every day so…”- She put her hair up in her usual side ponytails, wrapped the black cloth snuggly on her cheeks and made sure her gloves were on right.-“I should really call this kitty training ….sheesh.”- She stepped out of the apartment and made her way towards the nearest gate.-“I wonder….”- She moved her arms over her head and then swung them down until she was in a handstand. She began to move forward into the gate, a loud thunder like boom echoing around to announce her arrival. She appeared in front of the main thunder gate, a good five inches in the air above the ground.-“oh oh…”- She began to fall, her eyes opened wide in panic and her hands shot forward. They landed flat on the ground, her elbows bent slightly as her weight caught up to her. She rolled forward onto her back, then feet and stood up in one swift combination of moves.-“Safe!”- She chuckled to herself, she had forgotten about that glitch her size caused when crossing thunder gates. Somehow, it had made her chuckle and her mood got even better.- RikuzuInuzuka: -The young Inuzuka rose from her bed as she sighed. “I need to get up and get busy training to master the man beast clone.” She said as she started getting changed into her winter uniform. On the girl’s bed a dark brown and white puppy sat on her bed waiting for her to finish getting dressed for the day. After putting on her clothes, her vest, her stomach protector, and her ninja bag, she would attach her wooden bokken to her back almost ready to head downstairs. Lastly the young Inuzuka would tie her dark black hair up into a ponytail her hair also having red tints in it which she did to look different from her twin sister Tomoka who she hadn’t seen much lately. She would then run downstairs with Yomi following closely behind as she would run to the kitchen grabbing her backpack as she would pack up a few apples and some bottles of water for later as she put her backpack on running to the porch with Yomi. Rikuzu would quickly pull her boots on shivering from the cold as she would start running through the woods with her companion every now and then jumping up into the trees and traveling that way. As she jumped down from the tree closest to the village gate she would look past the gate noticing a few people have gathered for training or whatever else was going on. Rikuzu would walk in through the gates as she would look around for a good place where she could train a bit as she would walk through the area.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai stood from her bed much like a undead creature would raise from it's coffin. But a quick yawn and the fact that she did not appear dead kept her away from the zombie hunters of Yonshigakure. She did away with her night clothes, walking around naked for a moment while she set up for a meal and some tea then stepped over to her shower when it cooked. She lived alone, so after the shower she only put on the least amount of clothes, uncaring about her own reflection's care about her partial nudity. She sat and ate her oatmeal, drank her tea, then washed those dishes before changing into her more clothed clothes. She walked through the village, stopping occasionally to observe other people's morning rituals, they were not zombies but..the morning had them moving as such, large yawns, lazy movements, a hunger for..br-ead or something else morning related. She didn't stick around too much to watch zombies, making it to the gates and coming through to the village main entrance. There she would notice a few people, genins but friends nontheless, she went into the tea shop, rubbing her eyes still slightly tired herself, and set up for some more tea. Soudai was equipped with her normal weapons, a normal outfit for her too, she appeared slightly tired but quickly growing into welcoming the day. In a few she would probably do some personal training then get to helping her genin or maybe Riku if she wished it. YumeMoumoku: -walking threw the gate yume would pause as the normal loud clash of the thunder god gate would great him. Letting out a quiet grumble he would seem to wave the gate off as his right hand would move to rub a bit at his ears. Today would seem like just another normal day for the puppet boy or was it? Today yume carried with him a new puppet it wasn't nearly as big as Oka but its strange shape and size diffidently set the puppet apart from any he had built. This puppet had wings and a long tail hanging from its body that looked to be bladed. Glancing around the room yume would draw in a slow deep breath as he held his new puppet close to him- maybe I'll give them all a puppet show -he would seem to mumble quietly to himself, yume had worked hard on his puppet it took him days of working in Aoi's shop to get this puppet to where it was and it was time he tested the puppet out but at the same time he almost seemed afraid to. What if the puppet broke in mid flight, what if the weapon compartments didn't work? So many what ifs so many risks and that would seem to scare yume. yume didn't doubt his craftsmanship it wasn't that, it was because it was a new puppet one that he had litteraly built from scratch that was a full capable battle puppet. Oka was never built from scratch, he had already had most of her made she was simply a repair project and maka wasn't a battle puppet he was more of a toy. Walking a bit further out towards the others yume would turn a few icy blue glances at his new puppet- courage yume this puppet won't break you are a highly skilled craftsmen -the boy would seem to whisper to himself over and over though his nervousness never seem to fade. Pausing for a moment yume would stare down at his puppet as if his mind was going threw each step, each screw and wire that was inside the puppet holding it together. Mentally taking his puppet apart he would seem to be building it over and over in his mind, the more he pried into his thoughts the more nervous he would seem to get. Pulling a screw driver from the pouch strapped to his right leg where he kept his small training puppet maka in. yume would seem to move to fall into his normal place on the railing by the gate. Sitting the puppet carefully in his lap he would start to tighten the screws being careful not to scratch up the puppet and have to go back and water seal them later- what am i going to name you? Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro started doing her stretches starting from the neck and ending with a dozen jumping jacks to get her heart pumping. Once all her muscles were stretches, relaxed and warmed up she took a long deep breath and slowly exhaled. She knelt down on the floor and placed her hands flat on the cool morning grass, did the same with her feet and then raised her knees in the air. She looked as if she was trying to imitate a four legged creatures walking stance, which really wasn’t far off from the training she was doing.-“Ikimasu!”- She yelled out the word for let’s go in Japanese and began crawling in her catlike manner back and forth between the east and west sides of the courtyard. All shame and embarrassment she could possibly feel from doing this had vanished the moment she saw her progress. Not that she really minded what anyone would think of her, she never had. Unless it was someone she respected, in those cases she took their comments and opinions to heart. One such person would be her team captain Soudai, someone who had saved her life and honestly cared about her. Chihiro felt that she could even care more for the girl than her own mother in some ways. Shaking her head to let go of that train of thought she started her crawling. She would go back and forth ten times, stop in the middle, push herself into a hand stand and do three pushups. After the third one she would swing her legs back down into position and do ten more rounds back and forth. Her goal was to do about a twenty sets of these, meaning two hundred crawls and sixty pushups. IF her arms didn’t give in first.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would look around the area looking for a clear spot so she could practice as she would find a clear spot alone in area as she would walk over with Yomi just inches behind her as she would find a nice quiet spot in the area where she could practice. She would then remove her backpack and her bokken as she would lay them down nearby as she would turn to Yomi with a serious expression on her face. “Yomi today we need to get this right so we can work better as a team.” In response Yomi let out a loud bark of understanding as the young puppy would stand at the ready. At this Rikuzu would focus using the correct seal to perform the four legged technique as a blue chakra would escape from her body and she would fall down on all fours with her body starting to change. Her nails started to form into claws and her eyes started to seem more canine like. Also fangs would start to show in the girl’s mouth as she would seem more animal like in her looks. At this Yomi would bark and jump on the girl’s back as she would form the simple handseal as they tried once again to do the man beast clone technique.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked over to see Chihiro, smiling a little and unable to resist, giggling a little. She too knew of the possible embarassment from the training Inkroe would perscribe, so she decided not to tease her about it. Her tea was ready, black today, she drank it a little while watching the three genins out there, mixed in experience and age. Yume was probably the strongest of the group, no offense to Chihiro, and oldest she thought, Riku had been around a year or so before Chihiro gradulated, but all of them were genins, probably creating a cruel disadvantage to the more recent recruits from the academy, or a dissapointment to those elder genins when a younger one kicked their butts. She stood up from the tea table and went outside to the training dummies after having put all the weapons save for her nuibari and a few senbons into a locker and changed into her more limber training outfit. She unequipped her nuibari from her side and gave it a flick forward, catching the end of it, the wire, and making it wrap around the one training block and heading for the other one. She moved in what could be mistaken as the speed of a body flicker, but there was no jutsu involved, her training for the nuibari was accuracy, strength for throwing it, and speed to catch the thing, speed probably being the most important. Team Saiyuki was a stealth team while Soudai and Castiel were in it, with the addition of nuibari to the team their mission grew more without incidents, their targets dead or captured and Soudai moving quickly, striking without warning. She smiled, unwrapping the nuibari, although there was plenty of wire, at the end of the day it became a hassle to re-equip Nuibari with new wire every time. YumeMoumoku: -staring at his flying gecko puppet, yume would let out a quiet sigh. Glancing out around him it would seem that there wasn't many around they all seem to be off busy with something which seem to comfort yume a bit that at least meant he would practice using his new puppet and not have to worry about it crash landing into someone. Turning his icy gaze back to the winged gecko in his lap yume would sigh- what am i guna name you -moving his right hand yume would scratch at the back of his head as he started to list out names for lizards- Komoti?, Sakishima?, Miyako?, Nihon? -yume would continue to list the names off letting each name sit in his mouth as he tried to figure out which name fit. Letting out a sigh yume would draw his chakra up into hi hands before performing the simple hand clap that was required for kugutsu no jutsu. Watching as crimson strings would begin to pour from his left hands finger tips. yume would move to carefully connect the strings to his puppet. One string on each wing, one string to its head, tail, and chest. Bending his thumb and pinking finger in he would watch as the puppet would start to flap its wings- well at least i know that works -yume would mumble as a smile would appear on the puppet boys face. Standing up yume would walk towards the clearing just in front of the gate. Throwing his puppet out before him he would watch it take flight before hovering a few feet in front of him. Shifting his weight yume would move to form a few strange looking hand signs as the puppet would then take off into the air to perform a few difficult looking aerial moves. Getting caught up in the flight and handling of his puppet yume would seem to close his eyes picturing perfectly what he wanted his puppet to do in his mind. Witch each intricate portrait the puppet boy would pain the puppet would seem to obey as if mentally him and his puppets where connected but that was something that took yume years of trial and error to accomplish as he was a very skilled puppet user- Category:Casual Category:Training